five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Blank the Animatronic
|-|FNaC= Blank is an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. He is a drawing attraction that is meant for children to write and draw whatever they want on him. Appearance Blank's appearance is very similar to Springtrap of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, except that he doesn't have a nose, nor does he have ears; he shows much less signs of deterioration; and he has stubs where his ears are supposed to be. He also has a bright white color, and has an animatronic endoskeleton, unlike Springtrap. He also has a similar smile on his face, just like Springtrap. Blank also has faded colors on his body, where children took crayons and drew on him. Blank appears rather damaged, missing the covering on his forearm, the back of his head and missing a hand completely. This is because the previous guard completely smashed Blank with a wrench. Behavior Starting from Night 3 (and rarely Night 2), he goes through transitions from lifting up his head, to then standing up, and then disappearing. Immediately after he leaves Cam 11, he will be in Cam 5, and checking on him while he is in this camera will cause him to punch the window in an attempt to break in to The Office. If the player does not check the camera, it will slightly delay his attack. If the door protecting the window is up, he will attack and cause the power to flicker and the Office to shake but not be any threat. If the door is not shut when he attacks, he will punch the window and cause the glass to shatter and the power to flicker then go out shortly after; this will soon result in his jumpscare, ending in a game over screen. Trivia *He is also known as "The Window Cleaner" by some fans, because the way he punched the office window would make him resemble a bad window cleaner. *As Phone Guy explains, Blank has a special plastic coating that allows kids to draw on him. **Similar to how Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a take-apart attraction as a result of being ruined by children. *As stated by the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Candy's, Blank was repeatedly smashed with a wrench by the previous security guard, which was the cause of his damage. *As stated by the Phone Guy, Blank has attempted to break through the security office's window before, and cracked the glass when doing so. However, when he attacks it in the game he causes the glass to completely shatter. **Some objects also move after Blank punches the window in the game. *Blank is the only animatronic who attacks through the office window, making him the only animatronic who doesn't enter the office through the doors. An exception is Shadow Candy, which may look at you through the windows, but he never attacks the player. *Blank acts much like Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 1, remaining in one camera and slowly preparing to move, and will instantly kill the player if the proper precautions are not taken. *There is a rare chance that Blank may attack the player on early nights, although it is highly unlikely and will only happen near the end of the night. *Seen in a Cutscene, Blank had eyebrows before he got broken. *Blank emits a different sound in his jumpscare, along with RAT and Old Candy. *Under Blank's left eye, a drawing of Foxy can be seen. **On his left upper arm, a drawing of a bird can also be seen. **Additionally, a drawing of Freddy can be seen in his torso, but it is relatively small, making it hard to see. **On Blank's lower jaw, written names can be seen. The names are "Jane" and "Bob". **It's possible these are the twins, but this has yet to be confirmed. *As evidenced by the FNaC 2 Minigames, Blank appears to be the most popular attraction at Candy's Burgers and Fries by his being active the longest period of time, being introduced with Old Candy around 1964 and remaining in service at least until 1993, after Old Candy had been retired, the rest of the FNaC 1 cast had been introduced and retired (though The Penguin's retirement is unconfirmed), and a revamped New Candy and Cindy had been introduced. |-|Gallery= Gallery Blank jumpscare.png|Blank, as he appears in his jumpscare. Blank 4.png|Blank about to punch the window. Blankhateswindows.gif|Blank punching the window in the office. Blank 1.png|Blank in Cam 11, at his first stage. Blank 2.png|Blank in Cam 11, at his second stage. Blank 3.png|Blank in Cam 11, at his third stage. 328.png|Blank's Name Shown in the Custom Night. 312.png|Blank in the Menu Screen. 282.png|Blank in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 311.png|Blank in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). blanks beat.gif|Blank Twitching Blankextra.png|blank in the extra menu. Teaser_05 (2).png|Blank in one of the teaser that say's "THE BROKEN." 893.png|Blank about to punch the door NOTE:This is from game files not in-game All hail the king E A Macko.jpg|Blank seen with markiplier with other animatronics in a poster that say's "ALL HAIL THE KING". Tumblr nznpaw81AW1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|Blank in FNaC2 3rd teaser. 9eL0FZX.jpg|Blank teaser for FNaC2 brighten up that says "Will you survive another week in the dark?" FNAC 2 Blank cam NSCS.jpg|Blank in Cam 014 Blank inoffice 1.png|Blank in front of the player.|link=Blank the Animatronic Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Old Category:Enemy Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:Blank the Animatronic